Mistake OR Revenge
by Hate In Heart
Summary: Just a Experience , Bitter but Truth..


Heyo…..First time writing a story for this site not actually a story created by me but yup a true incident forced me to write it. I am a Psychology student & does research on human behave & effects. Some days ago, I found a chance to go in a village situated in south, really an amazing village surrounded by greenery & far away from city. Mostly people are illiterate there & believe in Racism….Well, this was something new & different experience for me because, There, I've too changed my living style. Simple village & villagers believes in old traditions & they are superstitious too …

For my story , I needed some characters as I couldn't describe this story with real character on this site & finally I choose my desire characters….This is a one shot story but not Abhirika or any other couple based , my story won't show romance but a realty which I felt & really gets shocked that these things are still present in this 21st century….May be some of you'll be agree with me or some not .

For main character of my story I've chosen the most famous character of CID Show…." **ABHIJEET"**

Other characters of my story are a **SNAKE (wild poisonous creature) , PRADYUMAN , TARIKA , RAJAT , DAYA & SALUNKE**.

* * *

Let's start the story…

* * *

 **Mistake** **or REVENGE ?  
**

* * *

 **..,,**

This story is about a village where people believes in old beliefs & upper class ruled over lower class . People are facing Racial discrimination …..Pradyuman is the richest man of this village & belongs to upper caste , Salunke is leader …Abhijeet is the only son of Pradyuman . He is brave , handsome & one of the most attractive person in this village but he loves a lower caste poor girl Tarika & she loves him too a lot….The weird thing about this village is , all villagers feels afraid from Snake but Abhijeet doesn't , he is brave & the one who doesn't believes on Racial discrimination because he himself loves with a lower caste girl . Salunke is a kind of bad man very strict about village tradition & rules , he strictly follows Racism & never respect lower class peoples….Abhijeet & Tarika usually meets with each other near fountain situated in jungle & expend time with each other , no one knows about their affair , Pradyuman have a slightly doubt about it but he doesn't stop Abhijeet because he love his son Abhijeet very much & their (Pradyuman & his wife) only hope . Their reason of life is their son Abhijeet….Daya is Salunke's son & friend of Abhijeet . Both are very good friends & Daya too very brave & handsome but he doesn't like even to talk with lower caste people that's why Abhijeet doesn't share his feelings about Tarika even with him too. At public place , Abhijeet & Tarika used to see each other & talks through their eyes , does signals & blush…

One Day…

Tarika is playing with water in river along with her friends , suddenly a Snake comes there in water , her friends starts shouting for help & Tarika comes out from water & starts running , suddenly she fell down & that Snake rapidly moving towards her , Tarika closed her eyes to save herself & when she open her eyes then finds , Abhijeet is standing there pressing that snake under his feet….

are you ok ..? " Abhijeet asked ..

" yeah.. Iam fine " Tarika replied while taking deep breath to come out from fear..

As Abhijeet lift up his feet that Snake rapidly ran away from there & entered in a ground hole …Salunke gives order to his men to dig that hole & killed that Snake…

After this incident , Pradyuman & his wife got worried for Abhijeet because according to old beliefs, Snake never forget to take revenge so they thinks that, this snake will come back to take revenge from Abhjeet but Abhijeet doesn't believe on these old beliefs & walks freely in Jungle but Pradyuman gives order to his servants to stay always with Abhijeet & keep an eye on his son .

...

One day they found a snake is running behind Abhijeet , they all gets worried & starts chasing that snake but that Snake gets lost in jungle…..after that Pradyuman & his wife called a priest , who advised them to keep Abhijeet above ground level as he believes , that snake can't reach those things they have four legs….so Pradyuman gives order to his servants to make a high loft based on four tall pillars…Abhijeet doesn't have interest in all that but for his parents' satisfaction , he gets ready to live on that loft…

"My son would be safe there..?.." Pradyuman asks to priest

" yes…but Abhijeet have to stay 40 days on this loft & if comes down during this period , then Snake will kill him.." priest says…

" my son will keep stay 40 days on this loft…." Pradyuman says confidently while seeing in Abhijeet's eyes…

Abhijeet climbs on that loft through a hanging wooden stair & four people stay there for safety of Abhijeet & for provide him food or any other necessary goods…Pradyuman & his wife daily comes to meet Abhijeet & praying for their son's life in their heart….Tarika too gets worried for Abhijeet & regularly goes near loft to meet him but she hide herself behind grass or trees as she can't express her love story in front of all….Every night , when servants fall asleep , Abhijeet comes down to loft & meet with Tarika near fountain….one day when servants fall asleep because of wine they used after dinner, at late night Abhijeet comes down from loft & goes to fountain , Tarika is waiting for him…They are talking with each other & expending a good time but this night both crossed their limits & completely became for each other….

Next morning, Tarika seems silent & tells Abhijeet that she is lower caste girl & his parents will not accept her…

" Tarika I love you & now I accept you as my wife…don't worry I'll marry you because I really love you & never leave you helpless, it's my promise.." Abhijeet gives assurance to Tarika & Tarika hug him with smile on her face.

Soon Abhijeet move back towards loft but in the way he finds a Snake…he tries to catch that snake but suddenly his mind starts playing with him & he seeing so many snakes are coming towards him…Abhijeet fights back but now snake getting heavy on him & he starts feeling spin in his head, he starts running & reached near loft, his bodyguards comes to him & Rapidly makes him climb on loft…Servants chasing that snake in whole jungle but they don't find that snake…

After this incident , Abhijeet really feels weird & his mind starts playing with him like someone did a black magic on him , where he look he finds snake everywhere , he feels restless & doesn't want to come down from that loft because now his brain starts believing that old beliefs on snake & it's revenge is really true….

Pradyuman is worried for his son because he knows that night Abhijeet came down for Tarika & he was almost die that night….He want to keep Abhieeet safe at any cost , so he goes to Salunke to find out the solution of problem named Tarika…

" Salunke , that girl will kill my son , that night he was in danger only because of that poor lower class girl" Pradyuman said in angry tone..

" who is that girl Pradyuman…Abhijeet is like my son , you don't worry , tell me her name I promise you , I'll throw that beggar girl out from Abhijeet's life" Salunke said in determine tone..

" Tarika is her name" Pradyuman seeing him with disappointment…

" that lower class crap girl….how dare she to love with Abhijeet…you just relax Pradyuman , I'll kill her whole family if she doesn't leave Abhijeet from her grip " Salunke said in extreme angry tone as he hate lower class people..

Next day , Salunke goes to Tarika's house who is sitting with her mother like a scared child & Salunke yelling at both of them…

" you creepy girl , what do you think …I know you want to trap Abhijeet in your beauty but don't forget your limits you witch…get lost from Abhijeet's life or I'll kill both of you…I'll burn you alive…got it.." Salunk threatened them & gives order to Tarika's mother to get Tarika marry soon with any other guy….

Tarika have tears in her eyes but she is not able to do anything, after Salunke's departure she run towards loft & calling Abhijeet with her teary eyes , Abhijeet see her but this time he listen to his brain & doesn't come down from loft , Traika starts crying & ran away from him…Abhijeet feels sad but he doesn't know why Tarika is crying & his fear from snake getting heavy on him….

Tarika's mother fix her marriage with someone belongs to lower caste & Tarika feels broken , run towards rock & trying to kill herself but suddenly Rajat comes there & save her…

" why you want to die Tarika..?" Rajat asked..

" I love Abhijeet but can't marry with him , I can't accept any other guy in my life except him & tomorrow my mother getting marry me with another guy" Tarika starts crying…

" don't worry Tarika , if Abhijeet loves you then he have to accept you…I'll bring him here for you" Rajat gives a hope to her & left…

…..

" This night is a difficult night for Abhijeet…today is black night (New Moon) & last day to live on that loft , if tonight Abhijeet stays on loft then danger from Snake will remove from his head forever…" said Priest to Abhijeet's parents..

" my son will stay on loft tonight…." Pradyuman said

" if Abhijeet doesn't come down tonight , everything will be fine.." Priest said in happy tone…

Pradyuman gives strict order to his men that tonight Abhijeet will never come down from that loft at any cost…

Pradyuman informs Abhijeet that tonight is dark night & whole night he have to stay on loft at any cost he would not come down..Abhijeet nodded & lay down on loft…

...

In mid night , some people far from that loft yelling…" thief..thief…here is a thief in our village village…get him.."

Body guards see that thief is running towards them " thief …catch him" all bodyguards ran behind him & Abhijeet left alone on that loft , Abhijeet stood up & seeing thief is climbing on loft . Abhijeet starts shouting & when thief reached at loft , Abhjeet starts beating him…

" Abhijeet , it's me Rajat…stop beating me" Thief said..

" Rajat you…what are you doing here & what's that all thief drama " Abhijeet asked in surprising tone..

" I am here for Tarika….she wanted to die" Rajat informed him..

" what…but why , I love her " Abhijeet said

" but her mother getting her marry with some other guy because Salunk threatened them.." Rajat said..

" no…I want to marry her , tonight is my last night over here & after that I'll be free from that danger from snake & can get marry with Tarika…plz inform her , wait me till tomorrow …everything will be fine " Abhijeet said..

" no…this is not possible Abhijeet…tomorrow is her marriage & your father & that Salunke won't marry you with her & she will die without you…you have to do something right now…" Rajat shouts..

" but I can't Rajat…tonight I can't come down at any cost…I've to stay on this loft only for this night…plz understand" Abhijeet trying to explain..

" what..Abhijeet you are a brave man then how can you sacred from an animal…that snake can't do anything , this is all just nonsense or you want to leave Tarika just behind your so called dangerous snake…you don't want to marry her that's why you are making excuse…right.." Rajat said in angry tone..

" no Rajat…I am not making any excuse…I really love her..Believe me" Abhijeet said..

" then run away with her….here no one will accept this relation…that village leader Salunke will kill Tarika ..you just ran away Abhijeet …you both will be safe out of this village…don't waste time now…Tarika is waiting for you near fountain , just go & run away with her.." Rajat said & left that loft…Abhijeet seeing him while running..

Abhijeet starts thinking & this time his heart wins & finally he come down from that loft taking risk of his life….Abhijeet reaches near fountain & Tarika hug him tightly…

" ohh Abhijeet…..I love you Abhijeet…I can't live without you…" Tarika said in crying tone..

" we'll leave together Tarika….we are going far away from this village…let's go" Abhijeet said

...

Tarika nodded & both starts running , soon that thief gets caught & brought in mid of the village all villagers are present there including Pradyuman , after some time body guards informs Pradyuman about Abhijeet absence from loft…

Salunke beat Rajat , who saying while laughing " Abhijeet has gone….hahahahaha"

Body guards starts beating him & after some time all gets to know that Abhijeet ran with Tarika…

" don't worry Pardyuman….this time I'll not leave that bitch…I'll bring her in two pieces" Salunke burning in anger & Pradyuman & his wife feels worried for their son…

...

Abhijeet & Traika running in dark jungle at some distance they finds a snake both gets scared but carefully crossed , they are running fast & finding so many snakes in their way but this time Abhijeet doesn't scare & keep running while grabbing Tarika's hand…

Moon gets lost in dark & for some time whole jungle lost in dark….both of them feels great scare in this dark night (New Moon Night) …soon little light seems & they again starts running…

After some time a snake comes in their way & it was the same snake who is dangerous for Abhijeet , both of them gets stopped because snake is in mid of the way ….

" Abhijeet , this is the same snake…look , he has same mark on his neck which has given by you when you hurt him" Tarika said in scared tone..

" don't worry Tarika…we are close now & can't stop….keep running…run Tarika.." Abhijeet shouts & they starts running away from that snake & that snake too chasing them….Abhijeet fell down & Tarika trying to help him…

" you go Tarika….my leg got hurt... ahhh…I can't run , you go.." Abhijeet said while feeling pain in his injured leg..

" no …I can't go without you….get up Abhijeet" Tariks helps him to stood up…

" you ran Tarika…I am coming behind you…ran" Abhijeet shouts to save her & Tarika starts running , Abhijeet too starts running with his injured leg & that snake too chasing him…

" Abhijeet fast…we are close…come on.." Tarika yelled..

Tarika running & finally reaches at the main road after crossing that deep jungle…Tarika seeing towards Abhijeet & shouting his name.." Abhijeet run….road is near...come on"

Abhijeet tries & finally he too comes close near road , Tarika smiles but suddenly Salunke too reached there with his son Daya & some other people…All are seems in anger over Tarika & coming close to her…

" kill her Daya….kill that crappy lower class girl…she trapped your friend…cut her in two pieces…" Salunke shouts in anger..

Daya & other's have swords in their hands & they coming close to her in anger as Daya is angry on her because he doesn't know about their love story . He thinks , Tarika is the main accused who trapped his friend…Tarika shiver in fear & Abhijeet starts running to save Traika & shouting..

" no…Daya No…" Abhijeet says while running towards them…

Daya reaches to Tarika & a hard hit of sword…Tarika gets freeze & Daya too staring the blood coming out from a warm thin body but not from Tarika from his best buddy Abhijeet…..

When Daya was about to hit Tarika suddenly Abhijeet comes in mid & got that hard hit on his back..

Abhijeet fell down on road & his body jerked last time , in next moment his soul left his body….Sword fall down from Daya's hand & he just staring his buddy closed eyes , Salunke & others are in shock & Tarika sit beside Abhijeet like dead…Pradyuman & his wife too come there & finds Abhijeet dead….That SNAKE is staring everything from corner of that jungle , his Revenge got completed without any effort , his enemy is laying dead on road surrounded by his loved ones they all are crying & that SNAKE watching everything silently….

….

Rajat is laughing like mad in Jungle & shouting.." they killed their loved one….they killed him…hahahahah"

….

...

Who killed Abhijeet…?...That Snake or DAYA or Racial discrimination ..?

…May be an animal takes Revenge but they don't kill anyone except their enemy but Human is the only animal who gets blind sometime & kill their loved ones too….

…

After 10 months , Tarika gives birth to Abhijeet's child , Pradyuman too accept her only because of his grandson who is last sign of his son Abhijeet….This whole village feels scared from snake but there is only one human in this village , who doesn't scare from snakes , like his father & that human is One year Little Abhijeet .

...

The End.


End file.
